si tu no estas aquí
by crysty white
Summary: dsd q t fuist t llevasts algo d mi ... porq estas tan lejos si lo que yo quiero es q estes aqui conmigo ...harry y hermione  mi primer fic diganme si les gusto


estaba caminando muy despacio pensando en tantas cosas , tantos papeles guardados en la oficina , muchos vociferadores que mandar ..jajaja al mandar un vociferador me acuerdo de cierto pelirrojo que recibió uno .. jijiji su cara estaba en ese momento del mismo color de su cabello... ahhh tiempos aquellos en donde no había nada ni nadie q me impidiera divertirme ; sip a mi manera bien metida en una buena historia o en un buen libro , la biblioteca era un refugio para mi era mi santuario nadie podría violar ese lugar , en mi inconsciente resultaba como mi protección de aquella soledad que siempre represento ser la "chica lista" la "sabelotodo" ... es q a veces no entendían q yo tenia sentimientos ???que me dolía si alguien me hablaba feo o q si hablaban a mis espaldas ??? ja otra vez me acuerdo de ese amigo mío pelirrojo .

pero hubo alguien, existió alguien ,alguien que violo ese templo , alguien que me saco de mi ensimismamiento , alguien que me enseño a querer aunque el no se dio cuenta .

sin saber llegue aaa ... ¿donde estoy? O vaya me perdí típico ; 100pre que pienso en ese chico tan especial no me doy cuenta de lo que hago ; es raro lo extraño mucho siento como si se hubiera llevado algo de mi , hace 2 meses que se fue solo diciéndome que a buscar ¿lo que le hacia falta ? ni el mismo se entendía; me dijo en confidencia que iba para averiguar que era lo que lo hacia sentir tan vació trate de ir con el pero no me lo dejo...

_**flash back **_

_- no puedo dejarte ir tu solo, encima para buscar algo que ni tu mismo sabes que es !!!!!- le dije en tono de replica y tratando de convencerlo con todas mis fuerzas pero pero a la vez pidiéndome a mi misma que mi corazón no se salga de su sitio pues me sentía tan mortificada de q se fuera así nada mas ._

_- shuuuu baja la voz hermione no quiero que nadie se entere y por eso mismo no necesito publicidad - estábamos en casa de de los abuelos de teddy lupin el hijo de remus q causalmente harry era su padrino (cada vez que íbamos a visitarlo era ver a harry hecho una mazamorra jaja creia q el cargo de padrino le quedaba muy grande pero yo pensaba que lo hacia muy bien ) _

_-me importa muy poco si los demás me escuchan - mentira si me importaba lo que dijeran los demás - yo no puedo dejar que te vayas tu solo a una excursión de que no sabes ni que es lo que buscas- _

_-por dios herimone si ya antes he buscado cosas que no sabia que eran y sin embargo resulto muy bien no te acuerdas ?? - me lo dijo tratando de apaciguarme ya se había dado cuenta que estaba muerta de miedo pero que jamás se lo diría -no crees que eso ya es un buen antecedente - sonrió un poco y me quiño un ojo (que lindo se le veía y que ternura me impartía cuando me dedicaba esas miraditas )_

_-no harry porque esa vez casualmente FUIMOS TRES LOS QUE BUSCABAMOS LOS HORCXUS !!!!!-mi miedo se notaba en la voz, temblaba ante las replicas del ojiverde - no estuviste solo y creeme esta vez tampoco si de mi depende tampoco estarás solo - ese era mi argumento final tenia que vencerlo con eso _

_- tu no estas entendiendo- me refuto de una manera pausada - no es algo de peligro lo que vaya ha hacer -en ese instante se paro de mi costado y me dio la espalda; y su voz cambio -siento que algo me falta , se que tengo todo lo que pueda pedir pero hay algo dentro de mi que me falta no me refutes ni me digas nada hermione por favor - su voz se quebro - solo de de ... dejame ir por favor_

_**No quiero estar sin ti**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire**_

_**No quiero estar así**_

_**Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie **_

_mis palabras se fueron en ese instante solo me levante y me fui lo deje solo parado en la sala de los abuelos de teddy salí de su casa porque no quería que nadie me vieran llorando …_

_**fin del flash back **_

_tu amigo incondicional, tu aquel que nunca me dejo sola ni siquiera cuando todos te decian que yo era una anipatica, aquel muchacho sencillo de cabellera alborotada que tenia miedo de sentir no sabes cuanta falta me haces , ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar _

_**Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas**_

Quería retenerte por todos los medios ; pero no te lo decía ; trataba que me dijeras al menos por que te ibas .

-es por gynny verdad – le dije a los dos días de haberme comunicado su decisión , y es que me pase todas esas noches sin dormir tratando de entender que era lo que lo alejaba de mí – es por gynny que te vas , no la haz podido olvidar ¿la quieres verdad???- esa pregunta era como si tuviera un cuchillo en mi alma y me lo estuviera colocando yo sola ;me quisiera matar yo misma con la respuesta de ese niño .

-no para nada – paz en mi alma – ginny y yo entendimos muchas cosas que nos alejaron y que nos seguirían alejando; nuestros caracteres son muy parecidos y creo que seriamos dinamita en potencia juntos jajaja- me lo dijo tan tranquilo como aquella vez pero esta vez habia una diferencia , esta vez me hablaba como si le doliera algo ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza que tenia entonces? agote la idea que mas me rondaba la cabeza ; ¿Qué le faltaba entonces ?-pero –continuo el moreno- no te vpy a negar que algo tiene q ver en mi decisión de irme – Ho demonios que entonces le pasa

-francamente no te entiendo pero no importa yo iré contigo y si es necesario ron también irá – mi decisión mi corazón hablaba por mi boca mas no mi razón .

-basta con eso hermione!!!!!!- me miro con la decisión en sus pupilas – podrias dejar de hacer eso ¡!! Necesito estar solo por favor SOLO , S-O-L-O ¡!! Dicho esto se salio de la habitación y ahora era yo la que se quedaba ahí sola sin mas explicaciones y con las lagrimas saliendome en silencio lo estaba perdiendo se me iba y no podia hacer nada ¡!! Me desesperaba y ya no sabia que hacer .

_**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**_

entre a una tienda muy colorida ya que como pense estoy perdida será motivo para poder conocer otros lugares , y me compre una media luna nuestro postre favorito de los tres aunque a ron todo postre le encantaba jaja y pensaba que asi tambien comiendo media luna casi digo todo lo que mi corazón sentía por ti

ya , esta bien , pensemos por algun remoto momento que te dejo ir solo-

-hermione , basta ya te lo dije me voy solo-

solo por un momento pensemos que te dejo ir solo, diem ¿Qué estas buscando?-

a mi mismo – no habia miedo en su voz sino mas bien ¿interes¿alguna duda lo obligaba a ir a un viaje remoto ?

sigo sin entender- era mi martirio mas fuerte mi miedo mas profundo que se vaya el solo y no saber donde estaba para poder auxiliarlo , para curarle las heridas o apoyarlo cuando estab solo

no quiero que te enfades pero yo solo me entiendo y dame esa media luna ya hace dos dias que no pruebo bocado – me lo dijo tratando de arrebatarme el pastel

y porque no haz comido nada ¡!!??? Te puedes enfermar no te voy a dar la media luna come algo mejor –

carambas pro favor damelo yo me entiendo solo no tienes porque cuidarme – me dolio me dolio esa forma de decirme que no me necesitaba que me alejara de el

si tanto quieres que me aleje de ti – le dije tirandole su media luna y tratando de verme lo mas natural que podria – ahio esta come lo que quieras no tengo por que cuidarte total no me necesitas

no herms no digas eso – ja tratando de areglarla asi no se vale diciendome mi nombre asi bonito no puedo me rindo facil – esw solo que … por favor no mas preguntas a todo esto ¿ por que te preocupas tanto por mi ¿tan importante soy para ti ?- ,me lo dijo con su mirada fija en mis ojos tratando de escudriñar en mi cualquier esbozo de indecison o algo que se le asemejara

ahhhh – si no m sonroje nunca lo sabre pero de que lo pude disimular sip – claro que me importas – para corazón me estas matando – eres un gr-r-rannn- la palabra no se me salía de la garganta no queria decirla – aa-a-migo - ya lo dije – eres un gran amigo alguien especial en mi corazon

_**Si tú no estás aquí no sé...**_

La media luna estaba muy buena sigo caminando ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos cuando llego al final de la calle al dar la vuelta a la esquina veo a la estacion de trenes king cross y una lagrima brota de mis ser mi corazon estab en saltando sin sesar … es q fue la ultima vez que lo vi …

-ya no puedo insititr verdad??

- no ya no

-estas seguro???

-completamente

- y si te pasa algo???

- nada me va a pasar tontita todo va a estar bien

me dio un beso en la frente ooo cielos yo no quiero un beso en la frente quiero otra cosa otro tipo de beso que se no me lo daría

estoy muy cerca de el para abrazarlo tiernamente y en eso mi corazon puede mas que mi razon y mi conciencia juntas no pense lo que podria pasar no me importaba que me dijera algo luego de lo que hiciera sabia que estabamos solos y que si el se molestaba nunca lo diria a nadie lo conocia tan bien…  
y me le acerque y pose mis labios con los suyos le di un suave _beso el mas dulce de esos besos … _

_**Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**_

me quedo mirando completamente sorprendido pero no me dijo nada porque me Sali corriendo tropezandome con todo lo que habia a mi alrededor no mirando atrás rogando con que ese muchacho no me tenga ni lastima ni miedo por haberse enterado que lo queria, por habrese enterado de esa manera la mas estupida que se me pudo haber ocurrido

ahora que miro la estacion pienso que tal vez no me debi ir de ahí por lo menos para que me diga _no hermione no te confundas te quiero como una amiga o algo asi _….. par no sufrir tanto como estoy sufriendo; le made miles de cartas desde que se fue los buhos no me alcanzaban y las lechuzas no se daban a bastos porque ninguna de las cartas me responde

cada dia que esta pasando me muero de apoquitos se llevo algo de mi … se llevo mi corazon con el

_**Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque…**_

Por lo menos ahora ya no estoy tan perdida ya me ubique y tengo que llegar rapido para volver a salir en realidad llegar rapido porque le tengo que escribir una carta a el de nuevo cambiare y bañarme para poder ir a trabajar es el unico lugar en donde tengo paz y su nombre a pesar de q esta en todos lados no me afecta tanto como la maldita soledad .

**No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire**

Ya llegue a mi casa no tengo ganas de nada;… ahí que me haz hecho te convertiste en mi dulce pesadilla en mi sueño en algo tan importante para mi … aunque nunca me quieras asi ten la seguridad que yo estare 100pre para ti

-ooo los papeles esas revisiones a los negocios de seguridad anti magia obscura no se van a realizar solos- me dije dirigiendome a buscarlos en mi escritorio donde 100pre paro donde le escribo diario donde trato de olvidarlo y a la vez lo recuerdo con mayor frecuencia

cuando ahí parada una lechuza ; sabia de quien era lo presentia ; no necesitaba leerlo sabia quien me lo enviaba ; mi corazon salto de alegria mi alma se avivo senti que mi cuerpo bailaba y se movia solo ; coji la carta temblando

_hermione :_

_sabes ya se que ha pasado largo tiempo pero después de todo descubri lo que me faltaba y no te lo decia porque ni yo me lo explicaba ._

_me sentia vacio porque no sentia que habia amor en mi corazon , sentia que la gente solo me queria porque ayude a que el mundo magico hubiera paz por eso me queria ir _

_hasta que paso eso en king cross me demostrastes que no me quieres por solo ser un instrumento para la paz me demostraste q me quieres por ser yo la persona no el nombre _

_descubri lo que me faltaba ¿entiendes lo que me faltaba?..._

_atentamente _

_harry james potter _

lo que le faltaba?? Que era entones si ni yo lo c

no lo entiendes – alguien salio de atrás mio alguien que ya sabia quiene ra pero que me dio miedo de escuchar su respuesta

no no lo entendo se lo dije tratando de sonar segura – 100pr trato eso dios no pedo demostrar que tengo sentimientos????

Lo que me faltaba ya lo tenia solo que no lo notaba

Asi entonces fuiste un tonto al irte si ya lo tenias

Si fui un tonto lo admito aunque eso sirvio par que te diers cuenta tu???

Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto???

Ohh vamos – y me volteo para poder mirarme y lo vi con una sonisa en su cara

Eres y 100pre seras tu

Que!!!!...- le dije yo ; mi alma estab a flor de piel - estas seguro???

No no lo estoy !!!- sentia q se me caia el mundo a que estab jugando ???

No entiendo

No no estoy seguro; simplemente lo siento, siento que tu eres lo que necesito , eres tu quien me hace sentir q mi alma respira no estoy seguro de nada hermine salvo de algo ... que te quiero mucho mas de lo que tu te puedas imaginar – y sintiendo que mi alma saltaba en un pie de alegria lo abraze fuertemente y deje que mi corazon y mis labios le demostraran que para mi el nunca me hizo falta porque 100pre estuvo conmigo .

fin ... :)

hola como estan ..este es mi primer fic espero que les guste tengo mas historias guardadas pero quisiera saber sus comentarios para poder colgarlas y corregir lo que este mal

un beshototote

crysty ;)


End file.
